


Music Munchies

by SunflowerSupreme



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Sibling drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huan and Maglor have a disagreement; and cause themselves, and their family, a great deal of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> I used mostly Sindarian names and words to ease my own confusion.

“Get back here you evil little-“ the last word in Maglor’s sentence was not to be repeated anywhere in any kind of company, polite or otherwise. The minstrel tore down the hall after his brother’s dog, still shouting, with a small silver harp in his arms.

Nerdanel peeked into the house (she had been reading on a porch) and watched him race by. She thought about asking what was happening, but remembered that her husband was home today and decided that he should take a turn at being a parent. She happily went back to her reading.

Celegorm, the owner of Huan, was looking for his faithful friend when the shouting starting. He prayed to every Vala who cared to listen that his dog was not involved.

Maedhros had been in his room, hunting a knife he had borrowed from FIngon. He had just located the blade when he heard his eldest younger brother. “Kano!” he yelled, sprinting from the room, knife in hand, fearing the worst and praying that his siblings were safe.

Feanor had taken a day off to spend with his wife and help watch their newest addition to the family. He had been entertaining his son with shadow puppets he had created when Maglor was born. When the shouts started he set the puppets aside and wondered if Maglor had some kind of connection with them. Deciding not to be too superstitious he quickly shoved Caranthir at a servant and ran from the nursery. 

The servant who found herself holding Caranthir cradled the ill-tempered child and prayed that he would behave. She wrapped him in blankets and handed him a sweet from her pocket, a very rare treat. 

Maglor was found in the family room, having successfully cornered Huan between the wall and a couch. “Bad, bad, bad,” he shouted. 

Feanor burst into the room in time to see Maglor furiously kick the creature. Before he could decide what to do Maedhros burst into the room from another passage wielding a hunting knife. 

The red-haired elf looked around wildly until he decided that it was safe. “What are you doing?” He pointed at Huan with the knife which he held in a rather relaxed grip.

Maglor replied, “I am going to maim Celegorm’s dog.” He spoke with simple minded determination. 

A wail alerted them to the presence of Celegorm. The unfortunate elf, barely full grow, had come just in time to see a raised knife and hear Maglor’s words.

“No!” He ran, jumped the couch, and landed between Maglor and his dog. “Don’t hurt him!”

“He destroyed my music room, ate my music, and was going after my harp.” Maglor waved the instrument.

“It wasn’t his fault!” Celegorm shouted back, even though he wasn’t sure if his words were true.

Maglor smacked him. 

The sound resonated across the room. Celegorm raised a hand to his cheek, unable to believe what had happened. Maedhros was so shocked that the knife slid from his grasp and landed on the ground. Huan whimpered and wondered if this was an appropriate situation in which to attack an elf. Malgor contemplated smacking his other cheek for good measure. Feanor decided that he had had enough.

“Kanafinwe Feanorian stop this instance.”

Everyone in the room, even the dog, went very still and turned to look at him, not having noticed their father’s presence.

Maglor gulped, as he began to truly understand what he had done. “Ada I-“

“Hush,” Feanor said. He strode past Maglor to Celegorm. “Are you alright?” he asked, gently placing a hand on his son’s cheek.

“Yes Ada,” Celegorm promised.

Feanor turned to Maglor, who was now absolutely terrified. “Explain.”

“HuanatemymusicsoIchasedhimIdidnotmeantosmackCelegormIamsosorryAdaforgiveme!” He spoke so quickly that even elven hearing could not understand a word of what he was saying. 

Feanor scowled. “Speak more slowly,” he ordered.

Maglor took a deep breath and slowly replied, “Huan ate my music and wrecked my music room.” He expected his father to understand. Maglor’s music room was as sacred to him as the forge was to Feanor. No one messed with the forge.

Feanor was unimpressed, however. “So you kicked him-” Celegorm gasped, not having been present for that “-and smacked your brother over what? Sheets of paper?”

Maglor was a fully grown elf past his majority, but his father’s unkind words brought tears to his eyes. Maedhros subconsciously gripped the couch so he would not rush to hug him. “Ada I,” 

Maglor sniffed. “I am sorry. I was writing a song for your Begetting Day and Huan ate it.” He looked down at his feet.

Feanor sighed, realizing that he was treading on thin ice. Maglor never wrote songs for people, when he wrote songs he wrote what he wished and people loved them anyway (even when he sang about flowers and spring during yule). “Thank you,” he allowed emotion to creep into his voice and Maglor shyly looked up to meet his gaze. “You are very talented child, I know you can rewrite it.”

Maglor smiled at the complement.

“However, that doesn’t change what happened.” Feanor’s tone let his son know that his was still in trouble.

“But Ada-“

“Maglor I would not allowed Celegorm to strike you anymore than I would allow you to strike him. You will give me your harp.” He held out his hand for his son’s most prized possession. 

Maglor looked from his father to his harp, then back to his father. “How am I supposed to rewrite your song?” He clutched his harp protectively.

“You have other harps Macalaurë,” Feanor scolded, holding his hand out for the object, secretly touched that his son would take the time to write the song again. “Just for two weeks.”

Maglor seemed shocked at the suggestion. “They are not the same!” 

Feanor, being an artist, albeit of a different medium, understood completely how important one’s favorite tools were. However he also knew that his son deserved it. “Kanafinwe give me your harp and apologize to both your brothers; you hurt Celegorm and his dog and frightened Matimo. Celegorm you will apologise for Huan’s behavior,“ Celegorm tried to protest but Feanor continued, “and for the love of the Silmarils get him under control. Then you will assist him in repairing his music room until it is to his standards. Matimo give poor Kano a hug before he falls over and hurts himself.”

Maglor flushed as Maedhros hugged him tightly. “Sorry for scaring you,” he said. Maedhros patted his head and assured him that all was well between them. “Celegorm I truly am sorry for smacking you.” 

Feanor cleared his throat when Maglor did not continue.

“I apologize for kicking Huan.” It was obviously not sincere, but Feanor let it slide. 

“I am sorry Huan ate your music.” 

They shook hands, although if they appeared to be attempting to break the other’s fingers Feanor said nothing. 

Celegorm motioned to his hound. “Outside,” he ordered, “and stay there.” Huan bounded out the door with a happy bark. Celegorm turned to his brother. “Alright, let’s get started on the mess,” he grumbled.

Maglor managed a smile. “Thank you,” he forced. 

Before they could leave the room Maedhros sighed and started after them. “Let me help,” he said.

“No,” Feanor ordered. “Today I only want Celegorm to help. If there is still a mess tomorrow you may aid them.”

Maedhros nodded. “Yes father. May I go to Nolofinwe’s house to return the dagger?” 

Feanor frowned. “Yes.”

Maglor led Celegorm to his music room. The door had been left ajar and papers scattered every avalible surface. Instruments of all different kinds and materials lined the walls, some resting on shelves while others hung from pegs. A box of reeds spilled across a tabletop. The left corner was left clear of destruction, containing only a chair, a music stand, and a stool. Well chewed bits of paper littered the floor by the door. 

Celegorm picked up the eaten sheets of paper and deposited them in a waste bin and turned to leave. Maglor gave a yelp of protest.

“It’s no messier than usual,” Celegorm retorted. 

“Nonsense!” Maglor snapped. “I couldn’t find anything in here if my life depended on it. There is a large difference between a mess I make and a mess your creature makes.”

“Huan isn’t a creature!”

“Yes he is!”

“No! He is a well-trained dog who is neater and tidier than you!”

Celegorm snatched up a handful of reeds and threw them at his brother before storming out the door. Maglor watched him go and sunk to the ground with a groan. He hated to argue with his brothers, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. 

“Kano?” He looked up to see his father standing in the door. Feanor continued, “Where is Celegorm? Have you finished?”

“Yes,” Maglor lied. Feanor seemed doubtful. “No,” he amended.

“What happened?”

Maglor no longer cared what Celegorm had done and said, he was too excited to be receiving his father’s attention. He hid his excitement though, as he replied, “He said the music room is no messier than usual and refused to help. He did throw away the eaten papers though.” Maglor pointed to the bin.

Feanor sighed and knelt by Maglor. “What did you say?”

“I called Huan a creature and Celegorm took offence.” He groaned. “Why are we like this, Ada? We never used to fight and argue.”

Feanor sighed. “It’s the age you are, especially Celegorm. You will grow out of it.”

“The same time Caranthir grows into it?” Maglor joked. 

“Unfortunately yes,” Feanor replied. 

Maglor groaned. “Perhaps I will live with grandfather,” he mused.

“Only if I can come with you.”

They both laughed for a moment and merely enjoyed the company, all else forgotten. Maglor surveyed the damage. “I had better get to work,” he said, standing. 

“Without Celegorm?”

“It would be easier that way,” Maglor replied. 

Feanor stood as well. “Go with Matimo to visit your cousin and forget about this until then. Matimo offered to help you tomorrow, and perhaps Fingon will as well.”

“I think I will,” Maglor glanced out the window. He could see Maedhros still in the yard, saddling his horse. “I will see you later father.” He hugged Feanor and kissed his cheek gently before rushing out the door. 

“I will lock up,” Feanor called after him.

“Thank you father!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kano, Kanafinwe, Macalaurë, Maglor
> 
> Matimo, Maedhros
> 
> Ada, Father


End file.
